Sauria
Sauria, also known as Dinosaur Planet, is a large planet inhabited by multiple tribes of dinosaur denizens. The climate is as varied as that of Corneria, with lush green forests, traversable volcanoes, snowy mountains, and purple dusted mountains. History Such places include Ice Mountain, Cape Claw, ThornTail Hollow, and CloudRunner Fortress. The ruling tribes are the EarthWalkers and the CloudRunners. The Cloud Runners and Earth Walkers "do not see eye to eye", as stated by the CloudRunner Queen. The beings referred to as “Krazoa Spirits” created four SpellStones, full of dark matter that absorb the energy of the planet and hold it together, as it is not capable of holding together on its own like most planets, suggesting that the planet itself might be artificially created or that it went through a catastrophe in its past. Two force point temples, Ocean and Volcano, were built to keep the SpellStones. The infamous General Scales of the SharpClaw Tribe took the SpellStones, and hid them within the places where the Krazoa first created them. The planet was torn apart by this, but luckily, Fox McCloud saved the world by returning the SpellStones to their temples. However, while the planet did stop cracking apart as a result of the SpellStones being placed within the temples, it did not cause the pieces of the planet to return to the main body, due to the need of the Krazoa spirits to fix the planet. The crisis was completely averted and the planet completely restored after Fox managed to restore the Krazoa spirits to the temple, as well as defeating Andross, the true cause of Sauria's catastrophe. Sauria is the only planet whose denizens speak a language different than the rest of the Lylat System. The language is Dino, later known as Saurian. In Star Fox: Assault, Sauria was attacked by the Aparoids. Some of its inhabitants tried to fight back, with a number of them paying the ultimate price for their efforts. Luckily, Star Fox managed to destroy the Aparoid Hatcheries and repel the Aparoid invasion of the planet. It could be speculated that most of the native population had escaped into the forests to avoid harm, but the local resistance forces suffered terrible casualties. In addition, there were immeasurable amounts of lost history due to many of the ruins across the planet being destroyed during the battles. The Destruction level was an A 'and the Aparoids were expunged. Little to nothing is known about the fate of this planet as it, along with several other planets, is not mentioned in ''Command, but it could be assumed that, since the Aparoid attack was short lived, the planet was able to recover. List of Saurian Locations *ThornTail Hollow' - ThornTail Hollow is home to the ThornTail (AKA Nodosaurus) tribe, the Warp Stone, and refuge to the Queen EarthWalker. It is a valley with steep sides, surrounded by thick evergreen trees, and a river sweeps through it. The ThornTail Store is also located here, where a sly, legless dinosaur known as theShopKeeper will sell Fox items for Scarabs, the official currency of Sauria. *'Cape Claw' - This tropical cape is home to a HighTop (AKA Apatosaurus) and refuge to the Queen CloudRunner. It is also the entrance to the Ocean Force Point Temple. This slice of paradise has lovely sandy beaches, many leafy palm trees, and beautiful water falls. Here Fox can search for bars of gold to give to the forgetful Hightop, return a SpellStone, upgrade his staff, getting a "cheat token" and rescue the Queen CloudRunner. *'LightFoot Village' - This mist-shrouded marsh is home to the mysteriousLightFoot tribe. A great wall surrounded by a forest hides the village from plain sight, as well as the Krazoa shrine that lies within. Here, Fox competes against MuscleFoot in the Test of Strength, saves LightFoot babies, and passes a Tracking Test. *'CloudRunner Fortress' - A great palace broken off from the main planet, and home to some of the CloudRunner Tribe (AKA Pteranodon). It is turquoise, surrounded by cliffs, and in ruins from attacks by General Scales. He entered here to steal the riches hidden in the CloudRunner treasure room. It is also the location of the second SpellStone. Here Fox rescues the Queen CloudRunner and her children, escapes from a prison, retrieves a SpellStone, and goes on a treasure hunt for power crystals. *'SnowHorn Wastes and Ice Mountain' - The SnowHorn (AKA Woolly Mammoth) tribe call this beautiful tundra home. Ice Mountain is a steep glacial place, where Fox first meets Prince Tricky. He also rescues Garunda Te, the Gate Keeper of DarkIce Mines, helps an albino mammoth find his treasure, and finds aKrazoa Spirit. *'DarkIce Mines' - Here the SharpClaw have enslaved the SnowHorns. Here, Fox saves Belinda Te (the daughter of Garunda Te), retrieves a SpellStone, and frees the enslaved SnowHorns. This is also the battle ground for the monster Galdon. *'Moon Mountain Pass' - This is a strange and ghostly valley that formed when Sauria's second moon crashed into the surface, bringing alien life and theSharpClaw to Dinosaur Planet. It is the location of the Volcano Force Point Temple, a staff Upgrade, a Krazoa Shrine, and the discovery of Krystal and theKrazoa Spirits. It is filled with blue, porous rock, large pinkish plants, and plantlike creatures. Visited twice. *'Volcano Force Point Temple' - Filled with the burning ashes of the great ruins. Here, Fox places the two SpellStones of Fire. It is home to a staff upgrade, and lots and lots of fire. It is surrounded by lava, red crystals, and flaming bat-like creatures. Visited twice. *'Dragon Rock' - This is the location of the final SpellStone, the Drakor, and one of Scales's Bases. It is a mutated land of mahogany and crimson, filled with strange creatures. The CloudRunner who assisted Krystal is trapped here along with an EarthWalker and HighTop. It is basically a round shaped area. *'The Walled City' - Home to most of the EarthWalker (aka, Triceratops) tribe, it is surrounded by steep cliffs, shimmers with a sparkling river, and is the temporary territory of the fearsome RedEye (AKA Tyrannosaurus). Here, there are towering pyramids, temples to the sun and the moon, the Great King of The EarthWalkers, a Krazoa Shrine, a staff upgrade, a RedEye boss fight, and the third SpellStone. It is here that Fox leaves Trickyat the end of the game. The city was a very dangerous place when the RedEye dominated it. It is a square round area. It is the only area orbiting Sauria visited twice. *'Krazoa Palace' - Home to the Krazoa, the base of the reconstructed Andross, and home of two Krazoa shrines. *'SharpClaw Galleon''' - Ship of General Scales. The first place the player visits and the location of the Gold Key, which is used in Krazoa Palace. This living ship carries the very essence of the SharpClaw tribe. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets